


Caught Out

by unholytrinity_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boyfriends, Established Regulus Black/James Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sirius Black, James x Regulus, Jegulus, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Remus x Sirius, regulus x james, secret boyfriends, sirius x remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholytrinity_marauders/pseuds/unholytrinity_marauders
Summary: When Remus and Sirius go to hook up, in the same place that James and Regulus are doing the same.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Caught Out

Regulus was walking to the library to get some homework done, after dinner. He wanted peace and quiet, compared to how loud the Slytherin common room, and his dormitory usually was.

James, on the other hand, had seen Regulus leave the Great Hall a little early, and used this as the perfect chance to sneak him into the broom closet that was opposite the library for some alone time.  
The only time they got time to themselves was when James slipped away from the other Marauders for a moment, or when Sirius, Remus and Peter were all busy doing something else.

Regulus was very close to the library, when he felt a hand on his arm, which pulled him swiftly into the broom cupboard.

Regulus sighed, he knew who it was. On one hand, he was really looking forward to the peace and quiet in the library to get his homework done. But on the other hand, he barely got any time with his boyfriend, so it could wait.

“Oh God, I’ve missed you so much.” James announced, looking his boyfriend in the eye. Regulus smiled up at his cute smiling face, and connected their lips.

“I’ve missed you too.” Regulus returned, breaking their kiss for a second.

“We’ve got about twenty minutes at the most, before the others get a bit suspicious about my whereabouts.” James informed the younger boy.

“What’re you going to tell them?” Regulus asked him.

“I don’t know. I’ll work it out on the way back.” James shook his head, and put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I’m more focused on you right now.”

Their lips connected once again, and the two boys started peeling each other’s clothes off of each other, eager to get to it.

But, what they were least expecting, was the door to swing open, and Remus and Sirius facing them with wide eyes.

Once James had left the Great Hall, probably to chase Lily Evans or something, Remus and Sirius decided that they wanted to sneak off for some time together.

“Hey, Pete. Me and Moony are going to the library to do homework, or whatever.” Sirius told their other best friend. “You good here?”

Peter, who was busy stuffing his face with dessert that he probably wouldn’t even notice if they left him, he hadn’t even noticed James leave, simply nodded.

“I’ll be fine.” Peter insisted, and shook off the two boys.

Sirius looked at his boyfriend, and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him to his feet, and started to drag him towards the door by his hand, until Remus pulled it out of his, not wanting to draw any attention to them.

That was until they got into the empty corridor. Remus, feeling sorry for dropping his hand in the Great Hall, grabbed his hand once again, and quickly kissed him.

“Where are we going?” Remus asked his boyfriend, curious to know where he was planning on taking him.

“We can’t go to the dorm, because Prongs is probably in there...” Sirius trailled off as they continued to walk down the almost empty corridor.

“Broom cupboard opposite the library?” Remus suggested. Sirius stopped in his tracks, faced his boyfriend with a huge smile and kissed him.

“I love you.” Sirius stated.

“Love you too, but maybe wait until we’re actually there.” Remus replied, rolling his eyes.

They soon reached the closet, and heard noises from inside. Too caught up in each other, they didn’t really care, and just opened it.

They regretted it as soon as they saw it. Sirius and Remus’s eyes both went wide, before they covered their eyes with their hands.

“My eyes! My innocent eyes!” Sirius exclaimed, dramatically.

“Fuck!” James shouted. Sirius and Remus hadn’t had a good look at who James was hooking up with in their broom cupboard, but they didn’t think it was a girl.

James and Regulus both pulled their trousers and shirts on, before Sirius removed his hands from his eyes.

“My brother! My fucking brother, Prongs!” Sirius exclaimed, his eyes wide. Regulus’s cheeks immediately started to go red as he tied his tie around his neck.

“In my defence, you weren’t supposed to find out, and Regulus was supposed to charm a lock on the door.” James defended himself and his boyfriend.

“Me?! You were the one that pulled me in here!” Regulus shot back. “I wanted to do may homework.”

“It’s not like you were complaining!” James responded.

Sensing that they were both now fully dressed, Remus removed his hands from his eyes.

Remus and Sirius both desperately wanted James not to realise that the two of them were together, but he was too smart for that.

“Wait, what are you two even doing here?” James questioned. “Together?”

Sirius and Remus exchanged a worried glance, before Remus came up with an excuse.

“Uh, Quidditch.” Remus blurted, then saved himself. “This is a broom cupboard, after all. I, uh, don’t know how to fly, and Padfoot offered to teach me.”

James folded his arms across his chest, and raised an eyebrow at his two best friends.

“Where’s Padfoot’s broom then?” James asked him, with a smirk that said ‘I’ve caught them out’.

“We...” Sirius cut himself off, not knowing how to respond.

“Don’t bother.” Regulus shook his head, and copied his boyfriend’s position. “We know that you were here to do the same thing James and I were doing before you ever so kindly interrupted us.”

The group were all silent for a second.

“Got anything to say for yourselves?” James questioned, happy that the attention had diverted from him and Regulus.

“I mean, I’m just thinking about the fact that Walburga has two gay sons.” Remus shrugged, and there was a moment of realisation between the two brothers.

“Oh, fuck... Yeah, I guess she does.” Regulus stated.

“She’s gonna hate that so much.” Sirius smiled to himself.

There was another moment of silence, as they all looked between each other.

“So, we’re all okay with each other, right?” James questioned. Remus nodded, and so did Regulus, even though he felt as if he wasn’t really part of the friendship.

“I guess...” Sirius trailed off. “Just one thing.”

“Don’t tell Peter.” The three other marauders all said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot I'm posting on here. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr - unholytrinity-marauders
> 
> Comment if you want a part 2 with Peter finding out.


End file.
